


Monster

by Zen



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Movie Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Dick character study - He's my favorite monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Vidder: Zeneyepirate  
> Fandom: Hard Core Logo  
> Song: Monster by Rollins Band  
> Download: [right click and save](http://zeneyepiratevids.com/monster.wmv)  
> File Size: 14.9 MB

This first showed at the VividCon Premieres show in 2003


End file.
